1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a body for a tube coupling having a throughway open at one end to receive a tube and a collet for locking the tube in the throughway.
2. Background Prior Art
Our UK Pat. No. 2132295 disclosing a tube coupling comprising a body member with a bore having an axially tapered portion, a collet having arms extending into the tapered portion of the bore. Axially outward movement of the collet causes the arms engaging the tapered portion to be pressed inwardly for gripping a tube in the bore. The outward part of the body has a series of grooves into which material of the inner part is caused to flow by said ultrasonic vibration and it is an object of this invention to avoid the necessity of applying ultrasonic to lock the parts together which may result in distortion of the inner part.